


The story of Vulknar part 1

by Manuelm0720



Category: Elder Scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelm0720/pseuds/Manuelm0720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the story of Vulknar quest. He and Solus are made up. But there will be many made up character but stuff that ties in with the original elder scrolls series enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of Vulknar part 1

TES: The story of Vulknar part one 

Well, let me start of with this. I grew up in Skaal village. I left one day to go bring back a elk pa saw. Little did I know a group of bandits found it first, when I tracked it down I was hit on the back of the head,it was mondas, frost fall 25, 176 4E. Later I awoke being sold to a necromancer, I asked where I was, the chief told me I was in Rootspire. There were many with me, and there I made a friend, her name was Solus. She was amazing, if we weren't in this situation I would ask to marry. But the next few days would haunt me until I reach sovngarde.

I presume frost fall but I lack the count of days. Last night before Solus was taken, she handed me a book. I cannot read it for the language seems unnoticeable. She said " Vulknar, take it. For it is a tome for which u can use for magic, I do not know which one it is but make sure you break free." I spent all night studying it, it is confusing but I think i have grasped it, for I have a sudden urge to freeze everything and the cold, the cold doesn't bother me. He , the necromancer, came to me and said I have but a few hours, I forgot how to keep track of time that I worried. I'm deciding whether I should fight or whether I should accept my fate and possibly join Solus. This decision is killing me.  
I did it I beat the him . It was a battle to the death. I'm going to describe how it went down. He ordered me to move along with his skeletons following him.i got to the testing area I waited for him to start reading the spell, and by the gods did he learn it quickly. Right when I shot the ice spear at him, he shot a lightning bolt at me, I asked " did you just learn that spell." he replied with a nod and placed a rune right in front of me. I remembered what ma taught me and raised the druagr he tried to raise before me. The druagr shouted at him like I've never seen. He flew across the room where I shot a final spear at him and pierced his lungs. I heard Solus in the other room that seemed like a closet. I asked where the key was and he replied " I will not speak for lord mehrunes Dagon!" and visions started appearing in my head.

I saw what was to be cyrodiil but twisted. Bodies were laid out as if they were the wall itself. Instead of people I saw goblins and deadra. I kept walking up to the palace where I saw the prince himself. He wore the emperor's skin as if it were a belt. And a necklace with a green ball full of the souls that followed him and worshipped him. He spoke in a deep bone chilling voice " Vulknar, you destroyed the man who was gathering souls for my return. And I noticed you took his soul in a soul gem." As he said this I feared for my soul, thinking that he was going to take my soul. " For that you can join me in my return, be one of my minions. Or you and your friend Solus can go and suffer while I conquer Tamriel. Do you take my offer or do you wish to live a normal life, ignoring the true ruler of Nurn." And for this I returned knowing what I do now. I took the key off of this poor soul and open the door to Solus. She had multiple burns and scars, I led her out of the cave where she fainted.


End file.
